


休准|独占

by jiujiujii



Category: TXT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiujiujii/pseuds/jiujiujii





	休准|独占

#超级ooc预警#  
没车不涉黄但四还被屏蔽噜……所以跑ao3试试看

 

“哥哥明明很会撒娇啊。”

混血的男孩微眯起眼睛盯着面前的人看，低声的轻笑连带着温热的吐息不经意间拂过崔连准的颈侧，语气甜软到像是他们去游乐园玩的那天一时兴起买来的草莓味棉花糖，“为什么现在就不行？”

细听还觉得话里隐约透着点委屈，带着询问意味的语句几乎要让人误以为这个黏人的麻烦小孩只是单纯的提出了一个无理取闹的要求罢了。

崔连准眨了下眼睛，他真的差点要产生这种错觉了。

如果休宁凯现在不是把他抵在刚落了锁的房门前的话。

 

 

事情的起因无非是崔连准那天在mini FM上的撒娇。

对于撒娇说不上喜欢但也没有过多的抵触，团队里最年长的哥哥只是尽职尽责的应允粉丝提出的要求，做了点私下里不太有的日常营业。

崔连准盈着笑朝表情僵硬的小孩看，不紧不慢的踱着步子走上前。狡黠的狐狸正思索着该如何让畏畏缩缩的小羊束手就擒。

休宁凯不得不闭上眼来回避对方的视线，他猜想眼前凑的极近的哥哥望向他的目光里必然会藏着点缱绻的爱意，掺杂着男孩特有的那种顽劣——崔连准一定会想方设法逗笑他并让他陪着一起撒娇。

而他同样也很有自知之明的意识到自己是绝对抵抗不住这番刻意地逗弄的。

毕竟光是想到崔连准这三个字，休宁凯都像是被触了什么开关似的，完全抑制不住嘴角上扬的弧度。

事实上他现在恨不得抬手把自己的耳朵也一并堵上。那人的声音又轻又软，兜兜转转的往他心尖上勾缠，撒娇的话语明明只局限在了那几个单调的词句之间，从崔连准嘴里说出来却像是热牛奶里添了勺蜂蜜，奶味混杂着甜，休宁凯恍惚间觉得自己也像是在阳光下几近融化的牛奶糖。

而崔连准就是他的赫利俄斯。

予他光明，还非要在他心上灼烧。

“嗯…喜欢你。”休宁凯听见崔连准拖着音调说出不成章的句子，故意舍去了主语，甚至宾语的部分也放的很轻，他像那种口齿不清的小孩一样只把重音放在了最想强调的部分，黏糊糊的朝弟弟撒娇。

……可爱的要命。

休宁凯觉得在这种情况下还要控制表情简直是不可能的事情，但他偏偏就被激起了小朋友通常都具备的那一丁点强烈的胜负欲，抿着嘴不为所动。

崔连准也是铁了心要让休宁凯败下阵来，甚至拉过那人的手臂轻晃着。

手腕处传来温热的触感，休宁凯下意识的想要去牵哥哥的手却又很快抹去这个念头，对方依旧坚持不懈的想要逗乐他，用尽浑身解数般在他面前蹦哒。

“我说喜欢你啦——！”男孩的声音里无端添上了些嗔意，休宁凯显然比崔连准想象的更难搞定。和比自己年幼三岁的弟弟撒娇的那种羞怯感终于在崔连准尝试了许久还没有成功后驱使着他放弃，听着小孩兴奋的欢呼声他只觉得挫败，有些沮丧的想着回去以后对方指不定要拿今天这事嘲笑自己多久。

 

 

可他现在倒是宁愿被休宁凯嘲笑。

“…休宁凯你幼稚不幼稚啊都什么年代了还来壁咚这一套。”他其实只是紧张到有点口不择言，语气也不自觉的变差了些，只想着让眼前的小孩离远一些，殊不知自己慌乱的模样早就被人尽收眼底。

休宁凯知道，奶猫似的哥哥一旦装凶，多半都只是在掩饰心里的那点无措和不安。他也不反驳，只是笑盈盈的盯着看，直勾勾的视线让崔连准止不住的面颊发烫，耳尖都快要红透却还是强装镇定的迎上他的目光。

事到如今崔连准才后知后觉的意识到这个小朋友居然已经比他还高出了些。虽然勉强还能与之平视，但这依旧不能阻止那种压迫感蓦地充斥他的大脑。

他几乎是下意识的就想要逃开。

“我未成年当然幼稚啊。”理所当然的语气只叫人气闷却又无可奈何，休宁凯逼近了些，几乎要贴到崔连准身上。太妃糖的味道若有若无的萦绕在鼻尖，可崔连准却觉得眼前的人更像是糅合进了威士忌的百利甜酒。

入口的甜叫人以为是娇艳的花烂漫夺目，真到了被悄无声息灌醉的时候才忽觉那是曼陀罗刻意掩埋下的陷阱。

未成年个屁。

他腹诽了一句，心说这哪有个未成年的样子，伸手只想把休宁凯从自己身前推开，结果却反而被人制住了手腕。

休宁凯抬手搂上他的腰，发觉那人颇为抗拒的试图躲开，故意坏心眼的掐了把对方腰间的软肉。崔连准吃痛，有些恼怒的瞪了他一眼，话语里透着些愠意，“休宁凯你能不能不闹了？”

意识到把人惹恼的小孩无辜的眨了下眼睛，乖乖的不再动作，小声的回答倒像是崔连准欺负了他似的，“可我只是想看哥哥撒娇…你那天还对秀彬哥bobo了来着。”

小朋友的眼神湿漉漉的望向他，小奶狗那般只叫人心软，崔连准大概是反应过来休宁凯话里酸溜溜的味道，不自觉的放软了语气，叹了口气揉了揉那人黑色微卷的柔软发丝，：“那、那你现在想怎么样啊……？”

休宁凯象征性的思索了一番，尾音因为愉悦而微微上扬：“哥哥和我撒娇的话今天就放过你——”

“怎么样？”

不怎么样。崔连准看见休宁凯满脸的期待只觉得头痛，小声嘀咕着说之前撒娇也没见你笑啊。

他犹豫了一下，安慰自己就当是在粉丝面前的正常营业呗，于是有些别扭的牵起休宁凯的手——不同于考虑到粉丝和镜头的那天，小孩的眼中噙着点笑，无比自然的顺着崔连准的动作拉过哥哥的手和他十指相扣。

休宁凯很喜欢这样和崔连准牵手。

对方掌心略高的温度清晰的传递过来，崔连准瞬间就乱了阵脚，想要稍稍松开手的意图被人察觉，休宁凯面上的笑意不减分毫，手上的动作却是紧了紧，将两人的手心贴靠的更加紧密了些。

这让崔连准蓦地就想起不久前，这个表面上看起来乖巧又无害的小朋友依仗着差不多的身高第一次把他压到床上，自己顾及着对方还是个未成年总觉得良心过意不去，顺从的接受着小孩毫无章法的索吻，结果最后反而是自己被亲的喘不上气。

轻微的缺氧让他失了推拒休宁凯的力气，思绪混作一团。最清晰的记忆只停留在那人紧扣住他的手，指尖与指尖交叉着握紧，小孩凑到他耳边软软的喊他的名字，藏着笑意轻声问他会不会怕痛。

“哥哥过会儿要是觉得痛就抓我的手好了。”

 

 

记忆不适时的涌现让崔连准没来由的就心慌意乱了起来，他轻喘了一口气，忍不住垂下眼来躲避对方炙热的目光，生怕被人瞧出什么端倪来，到时候本没这个想法的小孩说不准都要强词夺理的表明是自己先往那方面想的了。

眼前的人已经开始小声催促，崔连准索性放弃了抽出被牵着的手，清了清嗓子，用自己都有些听不下去的甜腻语调开口和人撒娇。

“凯——”他对着小孩眨巴眨巴眼睛，企图敷衍了事蒙混过关，“我最喜欢你了…”最后几个字落的很轻，或许是不习惯在私下里这么直白的表达爱意，崔连准显得有些局促，脸颊都微微泛上红晕。

他说起话来常是含含糊糊的带着点鼻音，不用刻意的撒娇都能让人觉得像是微甜的年糕团那样软糯。

“哥哥真的好可爱。”休宁凯笑着做出评价，崔连准忍不住翻了个白眼，他显然不希望被弟弟这个词语来形容。

他晃了下休宁凯的胳膊示意对方松开他的手，“满意了？满意了就放开吧。秀彬找我还有事——”

剩下的话被堵在了唇齿之间，休宁凯毫无征兆的欺身覆压过去，顺势把人压在门上亲吻，并不温柔却也算不上急躁。小王子悄悄吮去花瓣上那一两滴凝结的露水，企图独占这朵属于他的玫瑰。

崔连准不得不承认休宁凯的吻技的确提升了很多，又或许这只是他为自己被勾起情欲所找的借口。被那人放开时他下意识的靠过去索求第二个吻，细碎的星光融化在焦糖色的眼眸里，迷蒙和眷恋随之流转开来。

“为什么和我待在一起还要提别人的名字？”

休宁凯像是在抱怨崔连准，撇撇嘴显出几分不满来。

小孩子总是很难哄。

辩解的话还没来得及说出口，休宁凯就已经不由分说的伸手探进他的衣摆。可能对方自始至终都只是在找寻一个合适的理由，而崔连准偏偏让他抓住了把柄。

“我反悔了——”

亲吻落在了敏感的脖颈，崔连准瑟缩了一下，听见小孩轻巧的话语带着笑意落到自己耳边。

“不想放过哥哥了。”


End file.
